How I Met You
by Pakster123
Summary: Han Byul is a shut in and Jang Hyuk is a high school part-timer at a supermarket. How will their paths cross and will Jang Hyuk be able to break her walls and help her see the world?


**Han Byul**

My name is Han Byul. I did not have a friend since middle school nor did I have a boyfriend nor did I ever get a first anything. I am an official shut-in, but life is not what many of you imagine it to be for me.

I work at home on my computer and get my check wired. Therefore, I just barely go outside except times where I have to.

One may say that the world I live in is dark and gloomy, but I say that the real world is bright and gaudy. It is because of the brightness that the world is so wretched. It is because of the facades that people make that make them so daunting in my eyes.

Those artificial smiles can easily turn into sharp jaws that bite down your neck with scathing words and perhaps even literally too. At least when you live in the dark, you can get used to it and start to see. In the brightness, however, it will eventually burn and blind you. You may judge me all you want, but if anything my world is better than the wretchedness you see outside of this room.

Being a shut-in does not mean that I lose all creativity and connection to the world. In fact, by being a shut-in, my imagination flourishes and my links the world still strong without direct contact. The Internet, books, and television tell me all I need to know. Why do I have to deal with nasty people or the outside universe when I have all I need?

Living alone and in peace is the ideal life for me and those who pity me are the ones to be pitied.

In an environment with people, one is bonded by consciousness and fear for what others may think of you. One slip and ostracism is bound to follow a bad impression. The shallow relationships that you find fulfilling are just empty shells that cut you with their sharp shards and pieces. On the other hand, in the lovely abode, you do not need to worry about all that. There is no one to judge you in your own private space and you can freely be yourself.

Staying "locked-up" in your room does not limit your freedom; it, on the contrary, accentuates it. From eating a large bowl of ice cream to twerking to your favorite jam, you can do anything without being wary of others.

In my little cocoon, I am warm and cozy, and I prefer to keep it that way…

**Jang-hyuk**

There's a woman who always comes to the supermarket late at night. She always buys water, bananas, granola bars, and milk. She does not even buy real meals, except salads.

I see her flimsy wrists as she pays with a few crinkled dollars. Her pale skin is a sheer white compared my tan hue and that complexion brings out the dark circles under her eyes.

Don't mistake me for a stalker. I work at the supermarket late at night as a part-timer. Since my mom got sick, I am just covering for her. To my boring routine of eat, school, work, sleep, she is the only one who got me curious enough to come to work.

I try to guess her story as I examine her. She has such a pure, nice face, but she always looks depressed and never smiles. She has an old ajumma feel to her, yet her oversized cardigan and long skirt look nice on her. You don't see those types anymore. I wonder how she sounds like when she talks?

One time at the counter, she was looking for two dollars. Seeing her desperately searching for those coins made me feel bad so I just paid it for her instead while saying, "Somebody paid an extra two dollars before so you're covered."

She bowed her head with an apologetic expression, took her groceries, and ran off. _She was probably embarrassed_, I thought.

However, 10 minutes later, she came running and panting right in front of me with her arm extended as she held two dollars. It was absurd but I guess she felt like she had to pay me back and so I accepted it.

As soon as I accepted it, she walked off. _Strange woman_, I thought as I chuckled. It was cute how she ran all the way back to her house just to give me two bucks.

Oh another time…What am I doing haha…anyway she's an interesting ajumma or should I say noona?

**Han Byul**

_I can't believe I didn't have enough money at the market_…._I need to save more…if only I could get a raise in my salary…_

With the groceries in my hand, I was walking sluggishly to my apartment when I felt an abrupt levity.

My groceries were in the hands of someone in front of me. _That guy just took it! Is he a robber…no why would he want someone's groceries? What to do that's my only food supply…_

My thoughts ran wild as I followed him with my hand extended toward the grocery bag. The guy in front of me looked back and started laughing…He was that kid who works at the supermarket!

"Tell me to give them back to you" he said with a smile. _Just give it back already…why are you making me talk? _

I put out my hand and demanded that he give me back my groceries with a death glare. Most people were scared of me but he barely flinched.

He just repeated, "Tell me to give them back to you." My eyes widened and rolled in the direction from his hand to mine while gesticulating that he give it back to me.

I suddenly pointed to side of him to make him turn away and took the shopping bag back and ran.

I ran with all my might…my 10 years of no contact with a person…a male…shattered with his appearance…_Who is he? _ I wondered.

As soon as I got back home, I saw the lights turned on and was greeted by my sister. She hugged me and acted all friendly. _What does she want now?_

"Unni, look at your fridge, you literally have nothing! Why is it so cold in here? Wow so this is a single woman's house…" she commented endlessly. That artificiality made me want to puke, but I can't possibly win against her. After all, she was the cute girl who could get anyone on her side and against anyone she hated. She was always like that since high school.

"What do you want?" I asked in the mildest way possible. She started fake crying and screaming, "Why are you so cold to me? Don't you want to see your sister?"

I interrupted her wailing asking, "How did you get my passcode and what makes you think you're welcome here?"

She smirked. _Finally she's done with the act, now time to see her bitchy mode._ "Welcome? Who would even want to come to this trashy place of filth? You grew a lot Unni, speaking out against me so carelessly. I looked all over for you but you disappeared. What's wrong with you?"

I sighed…I can't deal with people anymore than I did today and so I took her and placed it outside as I grabbed her firmly and kicked her out. As soon as she got out, I held onto the door and collapsed to the ground.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?...I just want to be alone…WHY? WHY? CAN'T YOU FUCKING PEOPLE DO AT LEAST THAT FOR ME? _ I screamed in my head.

With that my day ended greatly…no _sarcasm _intended (sarcasm implied)


End file.
